Breaking Point
by Dana1
Summary: PREQUEL TO FOOLING: It's tough being captain of Varsity. It's even tougher when the opposing team thinks they have to eliminate you just to win.


Title: Breaking Point  
Author: Dana  
Rating: R  
Summary: It's tough being captain of Varsity. It's even tougher when the opposing team thinks they have to eliminate you just to win.  
Notes: You do not have to read Fooling first but this sure would spoil it. If you don't want to be spoiled stop here. I must be in a dark mood lately with my fics. I started Falling Out of Reach and now this. I like writing angst more then romance or humor.  
Warnings: PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is a prequel to my fic Fooling. There's rape (Not graphic it's just alluded to) and all that other fun junk. The rating is from the ateamfanfic.com rating guidelines.   
Second author's note: I watched the final game of a state basketball tournament on TV. I watched it because my high school finished third. They were given medals. And I know that the fifth place team got it's own trophy because that was the team that won the losers bracket.  
Disclaimer: Disney owns the Mighty Ducks and all associated characters. I claim everyone else.  
Time frame: Their junior year. Almost all of them are on Varsity.  
  
Adam Banks let the cool Brooklyn Park Minnesota air blow in his face as he stepped out of the arena after practice. He was the last one out. He had been talking to Coach Wilson about some plays for tomorrow's championship game against Duluth County. After their talk, Wilson left while Adam retaped his hockey stick. He was sure he wouldn't have time before the game.  
  
Adam enjoyed being captain. He at first was very reluctant to accept it at the end of last year. That was Charlie Conway's job. But both Wilson and Charlie had thought he would make a great captain. Once he had relaxed into the position, he enjoyed it. He knew his dad been happy. His youngest son a captain his junior year.   
  
It wasn't a far walk to the place they were staying at. He probably should have left with Wilson. He turned around when he heard a rustling not too far away.   
  
Something knocked him down. He tried desperately to get up but they were holding him down. He identified one of them as the captain of the Wolverines. "Little Captain Ducky is all alone." One of them said. Something was stuffed into his mouth to keep him from yelling. They turned him over. He tried to get loose but they had a grip on his arms.   
  
He remembered crying during the only thing. If there wasn't something in his mouth, he knew he would have screamed. They finally left. He lay there shivering, crying and refusing to move.   
  
He pulled his pants back up and pulled himself shakily to his feet. He had to go back to his room. He couldn't remain here in case they came back. He was shaking so hard he wasn't sure if he'd make it to the room. When he got there, he went to another room that had the showers. He turned the water on hoping to wash away what just happened. When the water got too cold for him to be in there he went to his room, which he was sharing with Mark Orton and lay down.   
  
He didn't sleep he just lay there still shaking.  
  
***  
"Hey Banks you going to get up?" Mark said the next morning.   
  
Adam rolled over and ignored him. He wasn't going to the hockey game.  
  
"Are you all right?" Mark asked. Mark was a sophomore who made the Varsity team this year.   
  
It was random on room assignments at the state championships. Adam had his own dorm room at Eden Hall. "I'm fine Mark. I'll be up in a bit."  
  
Mark shrugged and walked out of the room.   
  
Adam stayed there.   
  
***  
Guy and Charlie practically had to pull him out of bed.   
  
"Come on captain." Charlie said. "We've got a game to get ready for."  
  
Adam looked longingly towards the bed he'd been laying in. Guy handed him some clothes. Adam got dressed.  
  
He looked at the clock. He'd been in his room for about sixteen hours. He hadn't slept at all.   
  
"What's the matter?" Guy finally asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just tired." Adam lied. He wasn't about to tell the others what happened last night.   
  
He grabbed his hockey bag and walked with Guy and Charlie to the basketball court where the others were waiting. "Bout time you showed up." Russ said with a grin. There were only four Ducks that hadn't been moved up to Varsity yet. They were Averman, Goldberg, Kenny, and Luis.  
  
"Why are we meeting here?" Adam said looking around.   
  
"Don't know. Coach Wilson asked us to be here at three." Julie said.  
  
Adam looked at his watch. It was five till three. The game was at six. And they didn't have warm-ups until four.  
  
"Wilson didn't tell you yesterday?" Portman asked.  
  
"No we just talked about game plays."   
  
"Oh good you are all here." Wilson said coming up from behind them. He had a box in his hands. "All of you that played last year know I didn't do this. But then again they weren't here last year." He opened the box and tosed a jersey to Adam.   
  
Adam unfolded it and gave a small smile. It was a new jersey with the duck symbol and a c in the upper left part of it. Wilson had seen no need to rush it when there were only three ex JV players on Varsity last year. Adam, Guy, and Julie. The others grabbed their new jerseys.   
  
Fulton showed everyone that for once his jersey said Reed not Fulton. The non-Duck Varsity Players stared at the jerseys but they didn't complain.  
  
Adam just stared down at the jersey. Red and black with a gold Duck in the middle instead of the Native American.   
  
"Yo Banks." Portman said breaking out of his thoughts.  
  
He looked up and noticed the others were walking to the ice rink. He hurried to catch up with them.  
  
***  
When the Ducks were getting a pep talk from Wilson Adam looked over at the Duluth players. Some of them were looking at the Eden Hall bench. A few that saw Adam looking at them turned away. A few just continued staring. He noticed the captain staring intently at him. Adam looked away.  
  
Adam took the face-off. Guy and Charlie on either side of him. The Duluth County Captain was facing him. Okay Adam pretend last night didn't happen. Adam thought. Pretend this is any other day. That would work if he weren't still shaking a bit.   
  
He was able to get through the game. Though he was sure, Wilson realized something was wrong. When the buzzer rang to signal, the end of the game Adam was swamped by his fellow teammates. The Captain of the Wolverines looked at him and just shook his head. He was surprised that Adam was able to hold it together. Made Adam wonder if they'd ever done this before.  
  
Adam didn't feel much like celebrating. Eden Hall was given medals, and Adam was awarded the MVP trophy. He hope no one noticed that he wasn't cheering as loudly as the others were.  
  
Adam didn't remember much about after they left the ice or the bus ride home the next day. He couldn't shake what had happened to him.  
  
He made his decision. Hockey wasn't worth it. He was going home. 


End file.
